ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
A BFF With Ghost Imagination
A BFF With Ghost Imagination is a 2009 teen comedy film and will be disturbed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film stars Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel Musso and Selena Gomez as the teenagers. The movie is about a unpopular girl who starts to have a humiliating life, therefore, has gotten a life that she never had. The film will be released in theaters on September 11, 2009, originally going to release on September 18, 2009. The film is rated PG by the MPPA. Tammie is playing as a double role as an unpopular kid and a human ghost. Summary 16-year-old junior Jennifer is an unpopular kid in school, but does have several of unpopular friends, especially to the other unpopular kids Joanna (Bruckner) and Kyle (Musso), and fell in love with popular senior Harry (Carter). She gets humiliated by two mean junior girls Christina (Gomez) and Kayla (Allen), and with Harry, he is her boyfriend. Therefore, she have a bad day of school, and making her to have her life ruined. Meanwhile, she starts onto making on a wish to have a friend who is exact like her who is even a ghost, but Jennifer thinks that they don’t come true. Later, it did came true, and her wish is granted. She wished a Ghost best friend Ghost Imagination (Tammie), means for wish to have a ghost in your Imagination. She than let her to come to school, and sometimes battle against the mean girls, when Jennifer will change her life and want herself and her friends to be popular. Characters Jennifer Jennifer, an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 16-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Joanna and Kyle. She is bullied, embarrassed and humiliated by two popular girls in school Christina and Kayla. Meanwhile, when she wished to have an imaginary friend, who thinks is a ghost to haunt Christina and Kayla, her wish came true, and became a best friend with the ghost in her imagination, Ghost Imagination. Joanna Joanna, an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle. Kyle Kyle, an dorky and unpopular kid in school. He is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle, and he also have several of friends, who were normal and dorky. Christina Christina, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia and have a boyfriend named Aaron, who is a senior. As she and her BFF bullied, embarrassed and humiliated Jennifer. Kayla Kayla, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. Harry Harry, a popular kid in school. He is described as a 18-year-old senior, as a boyfriend to Christina. Jennifer fell in love with him, not with Christina around. Jennifer’s Mom Jennifer’s Mom, Jennifer’s loveable mother. Jennifer’s Dad Jennifer’s Dad, Jennifer's worried sick father. Casting *Amy Tammie as Jennifer/Ghost Imagination *Amy Bruckner as Joanna *Mitchel Musso as Kyle *Selena Gomez as Christina *Aleisha Allen as Kayla *Aaron Carter as Harry *Mary Carter as Jennifer’s Mom *Donald Walker as Jennifer’s Dad Production Development The film has announced a September 11, 2009 release. Peter Wilson will be the director for the film. The film will be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel, Selena Gomez and Aaron Carter will be starring as Jennifer, and Tammie will also play Ghost Imagination, Kayla, Joanna, Christina and Harry, the teenagers from high school. The movie is 100 minutes long and a production budget is at $30 million. Filming Filming begins on October 12, 2008, and filming is completed on December 16, 2008 in a Los Angeles, California at the Los Angeles High School. Scenes were filmed for home, school, mall and park. Release The movie is rated PG by the Motion Picture Rating System. An official movie poster was released in markets on August 10, 2009. Release Dates *September 18, 2009 - United States, Australia, Canada, United Kingdom *September 25, 2009 - Japan, Brazil, Italy See also *Amy Tammie *Comedy film References #a b ^The movie is going to be released by Walt Disney Pictures. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. #a b ^ The movie is going to be starring Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel, Selena Gomez and Aaron Carter. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. #^The movie is going to be directed by Peter Wilson. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. #^The movie is going to be rated PG. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. #^ Release Date for A BFF With Ghost Imagination. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. #a b ^The movie began filming on October 2008 in Los Angeles. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. #^The movie runtime and production budget. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. #^Official Movie Poster released. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. External links *The A BFF With Ghost Imagination official Website *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Internet Movie Database *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Box Office Mojo *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Rotten Tomatoes *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Allmovie *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Metacritic